


Bend Over

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Interrupted Sex, Klaine, M/M, bottom!Blaine, cockslut!blaine, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt fucking Blaine over a desk whilst Burt is downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Over

‘Come on,’ Blaine groans, nudging his face into Kurt’s shoulder. He’s sat behind him; they’re studying on Kurt’s bed. At least, Kurt is. Blaine’s eyes haven’t glanced down to his textbook for the last half hour.  
‘I’m studying,’ Kurt protests, rereading sentences that don’t go in. He’s totally up for sex. Just not when he’s got a paper in for tomorrow and his Dad’s downstairs. He loves Blaine, but not enough to risk his dad walking in on them all naked and sweaty and hot and…  
Kurt sighs, giving in to turn around and let Blaine kiss him. That familiar heat in his stomach swoops inside of him as Blaine’s tongue slides it’s way into Kurt’s mouth, beckoning Kurt’s lips to open further. With one little push, Blaine’s lying on top of Kurt, slowly beginning to thrust his hips against Kurt’s.  
‘Whoa,’ Kurt says, a little startled at how sudden this has happened. ‘Blaine, please, my Dad’s downstairs, I-‘  
Blaine shuts him up right then, pressing hard kisses to Kurt’s lips which Kurt makes no effort to stop, kissing Blaine back and pulling his body closer.  
‘Please,’ Blaine begs, breathing heavy and heart thumping. ‘Kur, come on, I know your dad’s here but he won’t know, the door’s closed and everything.’  
Kurt’s torn over what to do. He can feel his dick hard and swollen inside his jeans, and that’s definitely Blaine’s rubbing over it. And his dad is all the way downstairs. They could be quick. Burt would never notice.  
‘Okay,’ Kurt breathes, unbuttoning his jeans and wriggling them off. Blaine does the same, and then removes his underwear to reveal his dark cock, proudly bobbing up in the air. Kurt can’t resist touching it before he takes off his own boxers, and he wraps his hand round it, feeling it twitch slightly as he begins to move his hand up and down the shaft. Blaine grunts, too loud but it doesn’t matter, not when Kurt’s now shimmying out of his boxers and climbing on top of Blaine, feeling a hand fist round his own length.  
Blaine moves away though. He clambers off the bed leaving Kurt puzzled.  
‘I want,’ Blaine begins, stuttering on the words. ‘Okay, this is going to sound weird but do you- could you fuck me over your desk?’  
‘What?’ Kurt says, staring at Blaine.  
Blaine blushes, feeling vulnerable; he’s just come up with a really weird idea for sex and he’s naked. And Kurt’s staring at him.  
‘I just thought it- never mind, forget it,’ Blaine shrugs, making a move to get back on the bed. ‘Forget I said anything.’  
‘Oh no mister,’ Kurt says, raising an eyebrow. He made a request and I am here to fulfil it. Smiling, he walks over to his desk, putting his work and laptop on the floor and rummaging around for some lube.  
‘What are you waiting for?’ he asks Blaine. ‘Get over here.’  
Blaine can hardly believe his luck and runs over, eager and desperate. Sweat is already beading on his forehead, his hair beginning to stick to his skin.  
‘Oh my god,’ Blaine moans, bending over the desk a Kurt squeezes some lube into his palm and covers his cock with it. Blaine’s hold is right in front of him, dark and puckered, and Kurt slides a finger in before another, beginning to work Blaine open and loose.  
Blaine rocks back against Kurt’s touch, hips rolling down on the desk where his cock rubs against the smooth wood. He’s always thought of this, fanaticised about this; being fucked over a hard, wooden desk.  
‘Please,’ Blaine begs, grasping onto a folder still on the desk. ‘Come on Kurt please, fill me up.’  
Kurt inhales, chest rising, as he lines himself up against Kurt’s hole and begins to slide the head of his cock in, feeling Blaine stiffen for a moment before relaxing and letting the rest of Kurt in. Kurt moves slowly, careful not to hurt Blaine. Once fully in, Kurt’s prepared to stay still for a moment, to let Blaine adjust to the new, full feeling. But Blaine’s having none of it.  
‘Come on,’ he gasps, already rocking back against Kurt. ‘Fuck me, Kurt, fill me up with your fucking cock, come on.’  
Kurt obliges, building up a rhythm which Blaine reacts too, pounding himself back against Kurt’s cock.   
‘Please,’ Blaine continues. ‘Want you so fucking bad, you always fuck me so good, I-‘   
Blaine gasps as Kurt finds his prostate, a jolt of pleasure making Blaine shiver and cry out. Kurt knows he’s got the spot and continues to slam himself against it, hips thrusting wildly into Blaine’s plump round ass.  
‘You want that?’ Kurt whispers, kissing the skin on Blaine’s back. ‘You like that baby?’  
Blaine cries out in response, a shaky hand reaching down to pump his own dick. ‘Kurt,’ he breathes overwhelmed with the heat pooling in his belly. ‘Fuck, love your cock, want it so bad, oh….oh.’  
Kurt grins and starts to tease Blaine, avoiding his prostate and building a slow rhythm before speeding up and slamming against it, making them both moan with joy. Kurt can feel his balls tighten and knows that pre cum must be oozing out of his slit inside of Blaine by now, slowly filling Blaine up with his cum…  
‘Let me blow you,’ Blaine pants, still bent over Kurt’s desk.  
‘Hmm?’ Kurt asks, not really listening. Right there…god yes, that felt good…  
‘Blowjob,’ Blaine continues. ‘Come on.’  
It takes all Kurt’s will stop fucking Blain and drag his cock out, revealing it to be slick with lube. He can smell sex, the scent of sweat and semen and whatever else just filling the air. God, it smelt amazing.   
Blaine slips off the desk and beckons Kurt to sit on it. It wasn’t made for Kurt’s weight but it stands, and Kurt spreads his legs apart as Blaine ducks his head down to start licking over the slit of Kurt’s cock, tasting him before submerging his whole mouth over hum, bobbing his head up and down.  
‘Fuck, Kurt whimpers as he feels Blaine’s mouth tighten round him. He grabs a handful of Blaine’s hair to guide him, oblivious to the way the desk is now shaking against the wall. Kurt can’t help his moans, his lips flushed and red, the most dirty, desperate little sounds stuttering out of him  
Blaine considers himself a pro at blowjobs by now and can take most of Kurt in his mouth, rubbing his fist over what doesn’t fit in. With his other hand he’s jerking himself off, faster and faster.  
‘I’m close,’ Kurt moans, feeling the heat in his stomach coil and his balls tighten. ‘Fuck, Blaine, fuck-‘  
He comes then, spills warm liquid into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine swallows it all, only a few dribbles escaping from his lips before he comes into his fist, semen spurting out against his skin ad the desk. He sucks Kurt though their orgasms, licking the side and swallowing Kurt for one last time before-  
‘Boys?’  
It’s Burt. Burt has just opened the door.  
‘I heard noises and-‘  
Burt freezes at the sight before him. Kurt’s sprawled out over his desk whilst Blaine is crouched down with Kurt’s cock in his mouth, telltale signs of white smeared over his chin. Both the boys go bright red and so does Burt, he gawps at them, mouth wide open.  
‘Ohmygod!’ Kurt shouts, reaching down to cover himself. Blaine still has Kurt’s cock in his mouth and seems to be frozen until Kurt jerks his head away, trying in a vain attempt to cover his rapidly softening dick with his hands.  
Burt looks away, trying to be calm.  
‘Kurt,’ he says, attempting to sound as composed as possible. ‘I want you and Blaine downstairs, fully clothed, in one minute.’  
With that he closes the door, storming off downstairs.

‘Ohmygod,’ Kurt moans, head sinking into his hands. ‘I am so dead. This is so embarrassing blaine, I just want to stay here forever locked away in this room until I die.’  
Blaine has no response. He just feels guilty. He half thought he was about to be murdered.  
‘Come on,’ Kurt finally said, hurriedly yanking on some pants and a top. Blaine joins him wiping his come covered face with a tissue before heading downstairs.

Downstairs, Burt stares at them, hands on his hips.  
‘Now,’ he says, choosing his words carefully. ‘I know you guys are teenagers and have certain…desires but there is behaviour that is appropriate in my house and then there is behaviour which is not.’  
‘Dad –‘ Kurt starts, but Burt lifts a hand to stop him.  
‘I’m going to make this quick. When I am in this house it is utterly unacceptable to do what you two were just doing. Especially on your desk,’ he adds, nodding his head at Kurt.  
Blaine can’t help but giggle at that. Come on, it was sort of funny.  
‘Nothing’s funny young man,’ Burt says, lifting an eyebrow. Blaine stops giggling immediately, turning a brighter red than before.  
‘I’m sorry, I-‘ Blaine says, before Burt interrupts him.  
‘Kurt, your door is to stay open at all times when I or Carole are here. I know you’re able to make decisions like this, and I trust you, but not when other people are here. Okay?’  
‘Okay,’ Kurt nods, pointedly staring at the floor. ‘Are we done now?’  
‘Not quite. Kurt, I want you to be safe, okay? Now I don’t know the details but I do know that you should be careful with whatever you’re doing. It’s all there in those pamphlets we talked about last year. ‘  
And with that, Burt walks away.

Kurt never wants a blow job again. Well, at least for a very, very long time.


End file.
